Relationships are Not Perfect
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: FBSM. AU. One-shot. Rei was not perfect. And so wasn't Kyou. And relationships weren't either. There are no ideal people, only ideal plans. Rei/Kyou


_**06/08/2009 – **__I decided to write this story, in reply to the numerous sappy/happy romance stories, when the princess meets her prince, and all is fine and dandy. The prince always knows what to say, and the princess doesn't doubt them, and then some bitch comes up and tried to ruin their relationship, but they survive. But the point of this story is that in real life relationships don't work that way. In fact… the princess might be vindictive and jealous, even if there is no reason, and the prince might be insensitive and not always understand everything, and not everything starts with "oh my god, he's so cute I love him"_

_Blah

* * *

_

_Characters: Rei Hino (Sailor Moon), Kyou Sohma (Fruits Basket)_

_AU, Rei/Kyou  


* * *

_

**Relationships are not perfect**

**one-shot

* * *

**

_**The Meeting**_

Now people might say that they are the perfect couple. Now they even tell to each other that their meeting was fated. But it was not like that. It was never love at first sight. Maybe physical attraction, but love needed time.

The culprits.

Rei Hino, a beautiful black haired girl, second course in the university, technical studies.

Kyou Sohma, handsome red-haired young man, first course in college, auto mechanics.

They met accidentally. A long time friend, Mamoru Chiba (Rei and he met a few years before that in a company of friends) was passing the club at which she was holding her party. It was the third event, and she really wanted Mamoru to come in, so that she could chat with him. He had a friend with him. Kyou. But they didn't know each other's name. Or rather he found out her name from his friend, but she didn't. She called him kitty.

When Mamoru doubted whether to come to her party or not, since it wasn't really in his taste, she decided to try another tactic.

And Rei slithered up to Kyou, placing her hands on his shoulders, and begged him to convince his friend to come in, buy tickets and support the party.

What they confessed much, much later to each other, was that they both felt attraction to each other. Kyou said, it was like in the song, 'I… don't know… you fucking name, so what… let's… mhmm…' And Rei said, it was like, 'He looks like that (insert a name of a very cool guy from a very cool movie); I want him'

Problem?

Rei was seeing another guy. His name was irrelevant. They talked a bit, but Rei was never the one to hang off some random guy's shoulder for no reason. So they went their separate ways as the two guys got bored and left.

* * *

_**The second meeting**_

They met the second time at a party held by Mamoru. Mamoru had called her the day before and invited her, and Rei came with Minako. Minako also knew about Kyou, and called him Rei's pretty boy toy. Mamoru said Kyou won't be coming, as he had called him twice before. But Rei said to call him again. And Kyou said he will come.

He came with her.

Makoto-san.

And Rei gave up.

* * *

_**The other girl**_

The other girl, Makoto, was a girl Rei met at the university, in the beginning of the previous academic year. Actually, no, they met even before. You see, Minako had been seeing the guy, by the name of Kunzite and he was obsessed with her. Some friend of his, a wannabe witch, told him that she was his destiny. Minako didn't agree with that.

It was somewhere during the previous summer that she dumped him, and hooked up with her first love again. But Kunzite was stalking her, calling her, always.

Once they went to a party and Kunzite came too, he brought a friend of his with him. Her name was Makoto and she was pretty cool. Her temper matched Rei's and she was just as upbeat as Rei was. They exchanged numbers in the university and hung out several times.

And when Makoto came hand in hand with Kyou needless to say that Rei was not about to steal from her Kyou.

But she nonetheless invited them all after the party to her place, and when checking up on guests, when all fell asleep, she came in accidentally on them making out. She was a bit jealous.

But she forgot. As bigger things arouse, such as that guy, whose name was irrelevant, had actually a girlfriend back in his country. And Rei was not happy. She had asked him several times whether he had a girlfriend back in China or not, but he lied telling her that if he couldn't have her, he would have no one. And so Rei was planning out her revenge with Minako.

And she forgot about Kyou. Until the third meeting.

* * *

_**The third meeting**_

Now they say that the third time is magical, they didn't lie. As Kyou later confessed he already wanted to take up on Kunzite's offer to be introduced very well to Rei and accept his help on hooking up with her. Since she continued to elude him. But there was one tiny problem. It was in the matter of handcuffs that linked his arm to hers and that were tightened until the max. Kyou's hands were not large, but still the arms of a man, and Rei was tiny. It didn't matter to her if the cuff was tightened to the max. It mattered to Kyou. And she just kept pulling violently at his arm, showing off to her friends how easily she could make him fall to his knees. She broke his arm, accidentally, that day.

That, and the fact that Kyou had a nagging feeling that Kunzite was offering his help not unrequitedly. Rei confirmed that. Kunzite wanted her to hook up with somebody, so that Minako would be without her best friend.

Afterwards Makoto came. Rei and Kyou were already uncuffed, and Rei noticed the matching bandanas Makoto and Kyou wore. She backed up.

And she had to leave anyways. She was performing at a party that night. Her ex had come to the city, and her first love was also performing. So she left.

_**The fourth glance**_

Apparently as they had confessed later, they had seen each other later in the city center. When he saw her, she didn't see him. He told her she was hanging out with Artemis, a white-haired friend of theirs, and Minako. They were in the mall excitedly talking about something. His hand was still hurting so he chose to evade her.

How he recognized her from far away enough to avoid her? He said he would recognize that face anytime and anywhere, since he stared at it enough when she was breaking his arm.

She saw him once when she was walking to meet that ex of hers, whose name is relevant enough to mention, but not important in this story. But it can be mentioned. It was Nephrite, they were trying to make it work out again. But she was lying to herself.

* * *

_**The fourth meeting**_

They met at Halloween. He was dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow with blackmetal make up. She laughed. And they chased each other again; she was trying to steal his goggles. Makoto was nowhere to seen. She was happy. And apparently as Minako later said, they weren't dating anymore, since she saw Makoto in the city with some buff guy, pretty close and intimate.

Rei had pushed Kyou down the mountain with her umbrella, and laughed in delight.

She was a bit sadistic.

* * *

_**What had happened in the meanwhile**_

As Kyou later told her, after she broke his arm, two days later a girl approached him, with the desire to start dating. Her name was Kagura. At first he thought she was a normal, nice girl. But he was wrong. She honestly believed that she was a witch, acted as if she fell into a trance at the cemetery, constantly stalked him, and he blamed her for the fact that he couldn't work it out with Makoto. Makoto got jealous when she found out that he was cuffed to Rei for four hours straight and she started drifting away. He was hurt. And when somebody came, he accepted it.

But she was a fake. She acted as if she had a tragic life. She acted as if she was the smartest person ever. She acted as if she was the best.

In fact they had arguments, lots of them. And Kyou constantly taunted Kagura.

Once he said that he would leave her. And Kagura replied, that he had no one to go to. And Kyou said (he later admitted it himself to Rei) that he would go to Rei.

Of course Kagura was mad. She saw them at the third meeting, and she was jealous. But point is, she liked Kyou because of his looks and because he was popular. She even dumped her boyfriend to leave him in order to go to Kyou.

"But she is ugly!" shouted Kagura back then.

"Have you seen yourself in the morning?"

Of course it was cruel. But Rei laughed. Because she felt good.

Then at the end of their short relationship Kyou met Catsy. She was pretty cool, as Rei later admitted after having talked with her. Kyou thought so too. But he tried for three hours to get it up, and it never went. And a thought crossed his mind.

'Something is between us. Maybe it is because Catsy is so strange and inside her own problems. Or maybe it's Rei… wait… what does Rei have to do with this'

When they met, eight months later after their first meeting, half a year later after she broke his arm, he had already finished his not-so-workable relationship with Catsy, as she was chasing after another guy during that time. He swore he would never love again.

And he still held to that part during Halloween.

* * *

_**The accidental fifth meeting**_

Rei was going to work. Kyou was skipping college. They met in the same bus, it was a week after Halloween, she smiled at him, and he decided to smile back and sat together with her. He told her about his arm, that she broke it. She laughed. And he pouted.

She asked him if he would go hang out with Minako and Mamoru on Friday, but he said he would be going to a concert.

It was Thursday.

And when Rei decided she would hunt him down, to try just one more time, she didn't know that Kyou had decided the same thing. They still can't choose who was the hunter and who was the prey.

* * *

_**The concert**_

Rei came and she had a mission. She would hunt Kyou down, would he like it or not. It worked. He was constantly behind her. He bit her, for the love of God. And she liked it. Catsy jumped around exited, about the pretty girl her friend was hanging out with. Rei didn't care.

Later in the night a few more friends came up and they wanted to hang out in Rei's office. But Rei wanted to stay. Eventually one friend, who was staying behind anyways, promised to drag Kyou to her office later.

They came. And Rei was happy. Minako was grinning from ear to ear.

Apparently Kyou had also a weird sense of flirting as he thrashed Rei around, guiding her into a lamppost or into a wall, never letting her hit them. Apparently it was all because, he could tell her then, that she was too drunk and he had to guide her personally, hold her hand.

He stole her earrings, her scarf and broke her sunglasses.

* * *

_**The Monday**_

It was winter and Rei needed her scarf. On Saturday she had written an angry sms to Kyou, about her scarf and the fact that she was freezing. On Sunday Kyou found out through their friends her msn. He joked that he would give her scarf back in exchange for something. Rei said she would give anything.

Kyou said he wanted her.

Rei agreed.

Kyou was surprised and they joked about it.

But he never knew how serious she was.

Because when he came on Monday, she had a very coy look on her face. As if she was a snake that had gulped up a mouse. She told him, if she was his property now, he had to meet her after work and accompany her to the university, so she would be safe from other people, who might want put their hands on his property.

And Kyou agreed.

* * *

_**The Friday**_

On Friday, at a party, after a movie, when Kyou was sitting somewhere in the crowd with Hatsuharu, Rei strutted over a bit drunk. She was tired of waiting. She knew he wanted her.

She kissed him.

He accepted that.

* * *

_**The winter**_

The winter was great. Rei's birthday was perfect. His gifts were the sweetest thing she ever received. Twenty roses, one for each year, and 1000$ so that she could buy whatever she wanted. Rei failed to mentioned, his birthday was one day after hers.

He told her many things. About his past. The friends who left. The girlfriends he had. He showered her with compliments, and said that if she would leave him, he would hunt her down, for he would never share her with anyone.

In February she left to Germany, for one week. He was sad. Constant sms's and chats in msn. He didn't let her go, when she came back.

* * *

_**The spring**_

Already a lot of time had passed. The initial rose glasses were falling away, but they still loved each other. But sometimes they both had insecurities. Kyou was settling down and becoming calmer, Rei was also calmer now, but she still liked to hang out and show off. Sometimes she felt insecure, because she wasn't exactly the kind of brutal, fighter-spirit type girl, as his exes were. She was frail and tiny. And sometimes when he told her, to take example of either Catsy or Mako, she felt very, very jealous.

But she didn't show it.

Sometimes he didn't understand, that when she said she would leave him, because he constantly demeaned her (which wasn't true, she was just overly emotional), she only wanted that he would come up and hug her and never ever let her go.

She treasures all his gifts. And treasures even more the things he made for her with his own hands.

* * *

_**The destiny**_

They always agree on the fact that their meeting was destiny from the first glance, even if they never understood. Because Rei couldn't hold the relationship with that irrelevant guy from China, because she couldn't work it out with Nephrite, nor with Jadeite, her first love. And Kyou, no matter how hard he tried, and he was always the hard-working one in relationships, couldn't work it out nor with Catsy, nor with Kagura, not with Makoto. Because he met them all after he met Rei.

They agreed that they were similar, so similar it was scary sometimes, and that they were so attached to each other that sometimes the negative feelings got a hold on them. The fear. The jealousy. The possessiveness. But they were content with that. They knew that relationships were not perfect, even if the were ideal for each other.

For there were no ideal people, only ideal plans.

* * *

_**The jealousy**_

Kyou might never have admitted it, but he always felt jealous of Rei's past lovers. He didn't know about Jadeite, being her first love and a long time lover, but he felt afraid of him anyways. Because he always was scared, that Rei could hold that guy dearer than she held him. He didn't like her ex from Australia, because not only was that guy a skater (people whom he despised), not only was he feminine, but because Rei always spoke of him with contempt. And he was afraid that it was only because Rei didn't want to show her attachment to him. But that wasn't true. He didn't like Nephrite from the first glance, because maybe he felt those lingering traces of a relationship that had once been.

And he hated that Chinese guy, because he tried to get Rei back, when they were already dating.

But Kyou was much more tranquil, even if there was a heavy storm within him. It was just the way he was.

Rei on the other hand was very extraverted. She felt giddy, when she realized that Kagura ruined his relationship with Makoto. And she liked the deep despise Kyou held for Kagura. She hated the affection in his voice, when he sometimes talked about Catsy, and cheered inside when he said that she was chasing another guy and that he was thinking about Rei. There was another girl whom Rei liked and hated.

All because of the simple thing that Rin was Kyou's favourite name. And because Rin, who came to like Kyou, at his and Rei's second meeting, found out his contacts much faster than Rei did. She hates even now Rin's name, because Kyou likes to tease her. Even though Kyou loves Rei's name.

Why Rin? Rin is a nice girl, who has her own boyfriend, Hatsuharu. But once, when Rei was over at Kyou's place, a friend of theirs wrote to Kyou. Kyou was busy and Rei answered. When the friend, rightly so, thought that it was Rei, Rei joked that it wasn't Rei, but that it was Rin. She ended the joke, because she was jealous of herself, who was acting as Rin.

But Kyou continued the joke at his work, and Rei became furious. It was her joke. And here was Kyou telling their common friends at work, that he dumped Rei and was seeing Rin. She hated it.

Kyou stopped the joke, when he saw that Rei was mad.

* * *

_**The fights**_

Everyone said that they were an ideal couple.

When they were all lovey-dovey they were ideal. But when they fought it was brutal.

"I like the name Rin. Why did your parents name you Rei? I will call you Rin!"

"Kyou, you idiot, that's it I'm leaving."

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!"

„Bastard!"

„Stop cursing. I think you deserve a spanking"

"Get your hands off of me!"

"

"Why are you so mad?"

"You said it yourself, you don't care, I am leaving, I hate traitors"

"I joked, geez, Rei, chill out!"

"Shut up!"

"

"Perfect eyes that. Listens to the right music. Wears the right clothes! What else is wrong with me? If Catsy is so perfect, then get you fucking ass to Catsy!"

"Rei…"

"Do you think I like it? Catsy this! Catsy that! I would say that you are regretting the fact that you couldn't work it out with her!"

"Please calm down…"

"You never tell me, in what I am good! Well forgive me if I don't like boots! Or constantly wearing black!"

"I never said, I didn't like you the way you are… I love you, you are my one and only eternal love."

"Kyou! If you think that once you've conquered me and now that we have passed into the safe zone, you can relax and stop telling me 'I love you', not when I beat it out of her chauvinistic male ego, how pretty I am, and just tell me some sappy words…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was so important to you, don't my actions show you my feelings?"

"But I want to hear it too…"

"Alright, kitty."

"

"Oh come on Rei, we've been living together for a whole month, is it that bad that you will sleep at your place tonight?"

"Yes it is, I want to be together with you…"

"Stop crying, if you want it, you'll get it."

"Really?"

"You know, I always might fight a bit, but I will do as you wish. Your wish is my command…"

"Some master you are…"

"Of course, my darling prey…"

* * *

_**The love**_

"You know, one month before we came together, I wished upon a star, to meet my love, I met you Rei again."

"

"Kyou-kun, I think we should tell our children, should we have a daughter, that if she breaks the hand of a guy she likes, that she should hold on to him, because that will be her destiny."

"

"Look what I've made you Rei, a choker. Do you like it?"

"It's… perfect… so delicate and fine…"

"It will accent your neck."

"So how do you like it?"

"It's perfect… thank you, Kyou…"

"Anything for you…"

"

"Come here woman, and stop cleaning already…"

"But it's dirty… hey… put me down… I have to finish this!"

"I can't sleep without you, my stupid stingy cactus!"

"I'm not stupid…"

"Sure you're not. Good night, darling."

"Kyou… don't you dare fall asleep, I don't want to sleep!!"

"Silence, woman! Or I will conduct torture!"

"Torture… oooh, I like the sound of that? Will I scream you name?"

"That's it… your ass is mine…"

"Oh, I'm soooooo scared!"

"Rei…"

"

"Honey, I'm sorry for that stupid joke. I know you're touchy about that issue. But come one, that coinflip said yes to the fact that me and Mamoru had hot gay sex!"

"But you were so happy, when the coin said you'll marry Catsy!"

"But I was just joking…"

"But…"

"No buts! I ran to bus stop and almost got hit by the car, ruined Ami's telephone and almost broke my nose, when I tripped. All because, I know that you, my impulsive spitfire, would do as you said. Get on this bus and leave my life forever. And I couldn't let that happen. You are my everything."

"

"In my dictionary, Rei, you are under the words, silly, cactus, kitty, opossum, spitfire, angry, jealous, vindictive, haughty, prideful."

"What!!!!"

"And also I think your photo is in the dictionary for the word lust and perverted."

"Okay, with that I cannot argue."

"And in my own private dictionary you are under the word, most beautiful."

"Sucking up, now are you?"

"Now give me that water! I am dying here!"

"Fine, fine, you suck up, you're still not getting any beer."

"That's cruel!"

"

"Let's go hang out with our friends."

"No."

"But why, Kyou?"

"Because today, I want to hang out with you. I don't want to see my friends. I feel happy just together with you."

"Kyou-kun…"

"

"What do you feel?"

"Happiness, peace, content. I can stay like this forever."

"Then it is good, for I feel the same."

"

"You know, Kyou, forgive me if I like to argue with you and get angry for no reason. But my love for you makes me inadequate, and even though I know you spend **all **your time with me, and don't have any time for other people and sometimes barely have time for friends, I still can't help but feel some jealousy. Because I want to devour you, so that you could be with me forever"

"

"All the love that your parents have not given you, I will give that to you myself. Because you are my most special and dear person. And I will never betray you and never leave you. You are my precious person, Kyou…"

* * *

_**The society**_

"Hey, Kyou, come and play at the guitar?"

"No way!"

"Why? Come and play a song for your gorgeous wife."

"No way."

Rei looked at Kyou incredulously. How dare he!

"She hates sappy romances. We like real life…"

* * *

_And they accept all the problems that come with their relationship. And they will not give up. For they are not anymore two separate identities. They are so far together, that they are a two-headed hydra._

_And they don't mind._

_With peace, come the fights, that keep the spark._

_With happiness, comes the sadness, that is necessary for them to cherish each other even more…_

_With trust, comes distrust, because they are not sewed together…

* * *

_

**End

* * *

**

_Based on real-life._


End file.
